


£200 Per Hour

by NettlesOfAviation



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesOfAviation/pseuds/NettlesOfAviation
Summary: A brief story of a prostitute and a businessman.





	

Room five-oh-five. Alex repeated the numbers in his head a million times as the elevator rose through the hotel. Was it room five-five-zero? He checked his phone again to make sure he was going to the right room. This wasn't his first time. He has done this a dozen times in the past, gotten thick wads of cash from businessmen of many different nationalities. One time he received a lovely ring from a man whose name he cannot remember for the life of him. Kane? Anyways, despite the numbers of times he's done this, an anxious feeling dwelled in the pit of his stomach and he figured he might need to take some Viagra before he got started with his client, some English businessman named Jamie Cook who chatted him up a night ago through the escort service.

He wonders if Jamie looks like he does in the photos they sent each other, if he really does have those lovely rosy cheeks, thick locks of golden hair and a chiselled body. From the photos, Alex did think he was quite handsome. Perhaps that's why his heart fluttered as the elevator rose higher and higher.  _Ding_! The elevator doors slid open and a cool voice announced the floor number. His mind blanked and instead of walking out, he stood there and gawked at the opened doors. 

"Your floor?" A girl his age asked. She wore a large fur coat with a red dress underneath that clung to her figure. Maybe she was here to make money too. "Sir?"

"Ah, yes. Sorreh." Alex smiled sheepishly and stepped out. There was the soft swish of the doors behind him and the elevator continued on its ascent. 

He gazed down the hallway, then looked on the other end and took a few seconds too many to decide which way he was going to go. Left. Towards five-oh-five. His eyes darted from each door and he counted down until he stood in front of his destination. A hard breath-mint dissolved on his tongue just in time. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked firmly and took a step back so Jamie could see him in the peep hole. It's unprofessional to look like a deer caught in the headlights so he stood straight with a smirk on his face. There was movement inside the room, footsteps getting louder and louder then the door swung open. Just like the photos, Jamie's face lit up with a smile and let him into the hotel room which smelt of cigarettes.

They introduced themselves to each other even though the both of them knew each other quite well from their texts. Jamie knew what Alex looked like under that tailored suit and Alex knew what Jamie liked. With glasses of whiskey, they settled on the lush sofa in front of the TV. Jamie plucked the courage to snake an arm around Alex's shoulder which Alex thought was rather sweet of him. Most of his clients tended to just get straight down to business the second the door closed. There was a little bit of small talk which evolved into them murmuring about a show on Netflix. Alex eyed Jamie's left hand where an expensive watch adorned his wrist, twinkling in the dim lighting and he spotted an obvious tan line on the ring finger, so obvious that there really was no point in taking off the wedding ring. He didn't react to it, since many of his clients were married but he felt a tinge of jealousy and wondered who got the lucky opportunity to marry Jamie.

The anxiety bubbling inside Alex simmered down as he relaxed in Jamie's embrace where he lost himself in a haze of cologne and the sharp whiff of cigarette smoke. Midway through the movie they were watching, he felt Jamie's hand sliding up his inner thigh and he smirked again, pretended to play dumb to what was happening. Jamie's stubbly cheek brushed against his neck as he peppered kisses down the pale length of skin. In return, Alex gently massaged the growing bulge in Jamie's trousers. "D'you want to take this to the bedroom?" He crooned, voice soft and airy. A gasp escaped from him when he felt Jamie's strong arms wrapping around his body and he was plucked off the sofa. 

Their lips clashed in an intoxicating kiss and he weaved his fingers through Jamie's hair. His back pressed against the cool silk bed covers and fingers worked swiftly at his shirt, plucking at the buttons then splaying the shirt wide. Jamie nudged open Alex's thighs and his hands ravaged the pale skin, mapped out the freckles on his abdomen and ran over the dips between his ribs. "You're fucking gorgeous." He murmured and continued to paint bright hickies down the length of his collarbones where the previous ones faded just a day ago. 

Alex's ego swelled and he brought Jamie back up for another wet kiss while his hands were busy with Jamie's belt that was Italian leather, worn with use although equivalent to how much Alex costed in an hour. With all their garments discarded across the room, Alex shivered and his hairs stood on end but Jamie returned to the bed with condoms and lube, he found his body pressed against Jamie's once more in a tangle of limbs. Minutes passing by, Alex found himself growing harder and more impatient with the lack of progress. By now, his face would be pressed into the pillow and he'd force out a moan with every deep thrust, yet he found himself whimpering with wanton as Jamie teased him by touching everywhere else except between his legs where the flesh was tender and sensitive. 

"God, you're desperate, love. How bad do you want this cock?" Jamie chuckled, his voice low and gravelly and he watched Alex drop to his knees. "You want me to fuck your face?"

Lips pursed around Jamie's thick cock, Alex could only look up, let out a dulcet moan and take as much into his mouth as he can. He relaxed his throat when Jamie's hips began to buck. There was a muffled choking noise when Jamie kept Alex's face pressed down, nose brushing the blonde stubble. "Ah,  _fuck_." He groaned then looked back down at the beautiful sight. The tight constriction made his head spin in a magnificent fog of pleasure and booze. Alex's chin glistened with spit and precum. His jaw ached, lungs burnt from his struggle to breathe through his nose but the asphyxiation only amplified his euphoria. He lapped his tongue at the underside of Jamie's cock and swallowed around him while his fingers raked up chiselled abs. 

The room was filled with his heavy breaths when his head was released and he came back up for air, however Jamie took hold of his chin and their lips brushed. A brief glance towards the mirror revealed how swollen and red Alex's lips were but his attention flickered back to his client who gave his ample ass a firm slap. The crack from the slap resonated and his nerves tingled. 

"I want you, Jamie." Alex breathed, pushing him down into the bed and he straddled Jamie's lap, facing away from him so he can see the curves of his ass. "I want your cock in me."

Back against the headboard, Jamie ravaged the sight once more and smirked. "Turn around an' ride me. I wanna see your face." He ordered and reached over for a condom and the bottle of lube. With the condom on, he poured a generous amount of lube on and pushed up into Alex whose face contorted with pleasure, eyebrows furrowing and he bit his bottom lip. A snug heat engulfed his cock and with every rise and fall, he elicited ragged moans from Alex. There was nothing Jamie wanted more in the world. A pretty boy worshipping his cock with every expert grind of the hips and praising him with every delicate sound. He thrust back up into Alex and his lips brushed his clean-shaven jawline. Alex's hands moved to touch himself but he stopped and whimpered when Jamie snared his pomade-slicked hair. "No touching." He growled and smirked wider at how Alex fucked himself down harder.

The sound of their skin slapping could probably be heard down the hall, but neither of them cared. A sleek sheen rested on their skin and their breaths gre heavy, fast, desperate. Hands roamed over taut muscle and Alex let Jamie decorate his body with red splotches on his collarbones, neck and inner thighs as a reminder of how Jamie made his heart race, made him beg and whine for more. 

It took some time until Alex's thighs began to cramp from the position, although when they did, he got onto his hands and knees and enticed Jamie by splaying his thighs wide and sticking his ass in the air. In this new position, every thrust brushed against his prostate and he felt himself nearing an orgasm. "'M gonna come." He groaned, fists grasping at the bed covers to anchor himself down before his body slammed against the headboard. "Oh god, Jameh-" he couldn't hold himself back. A blinding pleasure made him cry out and he screwed his eyes shut as Jamie's cock brushed against his prostate. Spurts of white seeped into the silk covers.

It didn't stop there. Jamie was still hard as ever and spurred on by the lewd sounds. He buried his nose into Alex's hair and breathed in deeply, almost high off the aromatic scent of hair product. Hips stuttering, he beared his weight against Alex and fucked deep, making sure to make him cry out again. Pleasure made his blood simmer and pump loud in his ears. Alex knew Jamie was close from the crescendo of grunts and groans. Letting out a drawn out moan, Jamie came with his cock buried in Alex's heat and he collapsed, muscles burning and twitching from overuse. 

They caught their breaths and exchanged lazy smiles, taking in the scent of their musk. After cleaning up the mess they made, Jamie offered Alex a cigarette and they quenched their thirst with a few fingers of whiskey. Alex reaped all the benefits, including the drinks that licked fire down his throat and the cigarettes which made his head light and gave a gentle buzz. After a while of silence, Jamie spoke.

"Could you stay the night, Alex?" He requested and reached forwards to brush Alex's tousled hair back. "Do you want to?"

"If you can pay." 

**Author's Note:**

> If that was atrocious, I'm deeply sorry because this is as good as I get. It's short because I have no idea how to cram more words into it but I suppose quality over quantity. Feedback is welcome and please do let me know what parts you enjoyed, what parts didn't float your boat and all that jazz. 
> 
> While writing this, I listened to quite a few of AM's songs but the ones that I found suited this the most was Space Invaders (old stuff from 2004) and The Bad Thing.


End file.
